Anything
by Jaida857
Summary: "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you Nessie," he told her, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Do you understand that? I would do anything for you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Anything." -Quick Nessie/Jacob one-shot. Need to have read Breaking Dawn.


**I don't own Twilight or it's characters, credit to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I think this one-shot explains itself pretty well on its own.**

* * *

><p>She walked through the halls of the busy high school, every pair of eyes on her. Of course, she was gorgeous. More than gorgeous, she was frighteningly beautiful, to the point where other girls hated her for it. It didn't matter. Renesmee didn't need them. Physically, she was only a little younger than the rest of her family, and they were all she needed. And then... Jacob.<p>

She sighed, stopping at her locker, her agile fingers opening the lock in a second. It was lunch time now, and she was going to the library to study. Not that she needed to, but no one else knew that she was really a half-human half-vampire who remembered everything she saw or read, and was more than capable of acing every test put in front of her. However, to keep suspicions low, she kept her grades around 95%.

Slamming her locker shut a little harder than she needed to, she glided down the hall, on her way to the library. She would need to go outside briefly to get there, because it was in a different building than her locker. While she walked, her mind wandered to Jacob. He was around, somewhere. Even though she was the only one of her family in school at the time, he was never far. Ever since the day she had been born, he had been there to look out for her, no matter what it was. He came with her family everywhere they moved, and she was glad. She would miss him too much if he didn't come.

Renesmee was almost across to the library when she felt someone grab her arm with more force than necessary and pull her aside. By the time she turned her head to see who it was, she had been pushed against a wall and pinned there by a set of muscular arms, though not nearly as muscular as Jacob's. It was that stupid guy again. The one who never got the clue that she did not date. Brandon.

"You've been ignoring me," he hissed, his face inches from hers. She flinched backwards, but there was nowhere to run. He laughed when he saw this.

"No one ever says no to being my girlfriend," he continued, moving in closer to her. "And you aren't going to be the first. So I'll say it one last time. You and I are going to go out, whether you like it or not."

"Just leave me alone Brandon," she said, trying to slip under his arm, but he grabbed her by her hair and shoved her back against the wall.

"You just made a big-" he started to say, but was cut off when someone Renesmee found very familiar tackle him to the ground. It wasn't even a fight- Jacob dragged him to his feet and swung a punch that broke Brandon's nose easily, and then grabbed his arm and threw him clear across the courtyard. People lingered nearby, always loving to see a good fight, but Jacob didn't care. He stalked up to Brandon and was about to snap his neck in half when a small set of arms restrained him from behind.

"Jacob, that's enough," her voice broke through his anger, keeping him from phasing right then and there. He turned around to face her, looking down at her, as he was over a foot taller than she was. Her eyes were pleading.

"Not here," Renesmee whispered, for his ears only. "Don't kill him please. I know he shouldn't have done that, but you're better than that Jacob Black. Please."

He stopped shaking after a moment, staring into her eyes and melting before them as he always did.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you Nessie," he told her, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Do you understand that? I would do anything for you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Anything. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You mean everything to me."

She smiled, and stood up on her toes to try to kiss his cheek. He leaned down to allow her to, and then she grabbed his hand and began pulling him away from the crowd that had gathered to watch them.

_Yep, that's my werewolf, _she thought as they walked away together. _My Jacob._

* * *

><p><strong>I just love Jacob and Nessie!<strong>


End file.
